A Marauders Party
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Los padres de Lily están de vacaciones y hace mucho que no ve a su novio y sus amigos.. Una pequeña "reunión de amigos" se saldrá de control.. y todo por dejar que Wormtail les comprara las bebidas..!
1. Marauders Party

Bien.. se me ocurrió esto mientras miraba Skins..xD convencer a Bella (la ke me da permisos para hacer mas fics) fue sorpresivamente fácil..!=D bueno.. esta es una pequeña fiesta de los Merodeadores y Lily.. espero les gusteee..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Nunca Envíen a Peter por Alcohol..!**

Llevaba ya cinco días completamente aburrida, no tenia muchos conocidos en casa, su hermana se había encargado de que todos los Muggles de la zona la consideraran algo rara. Y sin Severus para platicar se sentía sola, no que el chico no estuviera en casa, seguía viviendo en la ultima casa, pero Lily simplemente ya no se interesaba tanto en ir a buscarlo. Suspiro mirando por la ventana, los copos de nieve caían tranquilamente desde el cielo, tan aburridos como ella estaba en ese momento. Entonces, algo se le vino a la mente.

Lily se apresuro a buscar en su mochila, recordaba haberlo guardado en su agenda, y en efecto, ahí estaba el pedazo de pergamino bastante gastado en el que había anotado el numero telefónico de Remus Lupin. Marco el número de teléfono escrito en el pergamino y espero a que respondieran, casi nunca hablaba por teléfono, siempre eran lechuzas, pero Petunia estaba por tomar clases de tiro para darles a todas y cada una de las aves que se acercaran a la casa.

-_Hola?_- respondieron después de un rato.

-Remus, hola, soy Lily.

-_Lily! Que sorpresa, como estas?_- la voz amable del licántropo se escucho del otro lado de la línea- _escuche que fuiste a la casa de James en navidad._

-Si, los Potter nos invitaron a cenar a mis padres y a mi, fue muy… interesante- respondió Lily, estaba agradecida de tener un amigo mago que tuviera teléfono, de ese modo no tendría que escuchar las constantes quejas de Petunia por tener lechuzas volando por la casa todos los días.

-_Los padres de James son sangre pura, me imagino lo difícil que fue actuar mas… Muggle_- dijo Remus soltado una risa.

-Si, casi lo logran a la perfección, solo que al final de la cena pues… ya te contare luego, gracias al cielo mi madre ya me había visto hacer varios hechizos y no se desmayo- dijo Lily, los dos rieron fuertemente ante eso.

-Lily! Cuelga ya, necesito el teléfono!- s escucho la voz de Petunia desde la planta baja.

-Ya voy!- respondió Lily con un suspiro- Remus, escucha, mis padres fueron a España por una semana, me preguntaba si querrían hacer una pequeña fiesta, ya sabes, solo tu, los Merodeadores y mis amigas.

-_Suena fantástico, mis padres salen el fin de semana, aparentemente hay una nueva poción que podría ayudarme, ya sabes, con mi pequeño problema peludo_- dijo Remus alegremente.

-En serio? Eso es fantástico Rem!- respondió la pelirroja.

-Lily! Cuelga ya!

-Ya voy!- grito de nuevo Lily rodando los ojos- bueno entonces diles a los chicos, Petunia ya no quiere que lleguen mas lechuzas, el viernes a las 8 los quiero a todos aquí.

-_Dalo por hecho, nos vemos._

-Adiós, Rem- Lily colgó el teléfono sonriendo. Petunia tendría una cita con ese enorme novio que tenia, el mismo viernes, así que tendría la casa para ella sola. Una fiesta tranquila con los chicos seria perfecta para pasarla bien antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Hacia ya una semana que no veía a James, había ido de vacaciones con sus padres a Alemania, por eso se la pasaban mandándose lechuzas y eso estaba volviendo loca a su hermana. Pero ahora era la oportunidad perfecta para verlos a todos de nuevo. Seria una noche agradable.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No entiendo por que no pudimos simplemente aparecernos dentro de la casa de Evans- dijo Sirius, caminaban por la nevada calle Muggle en donde vivía Lily, él llevaba un par de bolsas de papas fritas mientras James y Remus llevaban unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla en bolsas plásticas.

-Es de mala educación Sirius- lo regaño Remus- además, si nos aparecemos y la hermana de Lily esta ahí, le va a dar algo.

-Pues bien merecido se lo tiene, es tan desagradable…

-Vamos, Padfoot, no es justo que la juzgues solo por que es una amargada- dijo James.

-No la juzgo por ser una amargada, de hecho me recuerda a mi madre, solo que, ya saben, esta del otro lado de la moneda- explico Sirius- nunca creí llegar a sentir lo que un hijo de Muggles siente cuando un sangre pura le dice cosas horribles, pero creo que esa chica lo logra con nosotros.

-Se imaginan si supiera que Moony es licántropo?- pregunto James, estaban a unas cuantas casas ya.

-Creo que deberíamos decírselo, tal vez se asuste tanto que nunca mas nos molestaría por miedo a que lo soltásemos contra ella en luna llena- dijo Sirius soltando una carcajada.

-No es gracioso- dijo Remus mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya, no te enfades Moony, solo bromeamos- dijo James pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Numero 14, es aquí?- pregunto Sirius, a diferencia de los otros dos, nunca había ido a la casa de Lily.

-Si, aquí es- dijo James soltando la carrera hacia la puerta principal.

-Un poco desesperado- dijo Sirius haciendo reír a Remus.

-James!- exclamo Lily en cuanto abrió la puerta y se lanzo hacia su novio, quien la atrapo en el aire y la apretó fuertemente.

-Ya, ya, ustedes están entrando en calor, pero Remus y yo seguimos congelándonos aquí afuera, muévanse!- exclamó Sirius haciéndolos a un lado para poder entrar en la casa. Una chica de lo mas linda salió de la sala con los brazos cruzados. Tenia el cabello largo y negro y unos ojos azul oscuro penetrantes.

-Hola Hel- dijo Remus quitándose la bufanda.

-Hola chicos, todo bien?- preguntó la chica, Helen, Gryffindor y mejor amiga de Lily.

-Sip, este lugar esta bastante solo- dijo Sirius imitando al licántropo y comenzando a sacarse el abrigo- linda casa, pelirroja.

-Gracias, Paddy- dijo Lily, aun seguía pegada a James.

-Chicos, chicos, ya llegue- todos se giraron para ver a un agitado Peter entrar por la puerta principal, aun abierta- después de 2 horas, 4 autobuses y un taxi, llegue.

-Por que demonios no nos enviaste un mensaje y alguien se hubiera aparecido por ti- dijo Sirius, Peter se quedo perplejo pensando en lo que le acababan de decir.

-No pensé en eso.

-Ay Wormtail, tu nunca piensas!- exclamo James provocando las risas de Sirius, Remus y Helen, el rostro de Peter se torno rápidamente escarlata.

-Pete, pasa, esta congelado allá afuera- dijo Lily haciéndolo entrar en la casa y cerrando la puerta tras él- por que no llegaste con estos tres?

-Me mandaron a comprar el whiskey de fuego- dijo Peter quitándose el gorro y los guantes- tuve que ir a el callejón Diagon y de ahí para acá.

-Por que lo enviaron a él si saben que no se puede aparecer aun- regaño Lily a los otros tres Merodeadores.

-Sirius y yo ayudábamos a mamá con una plaga de imps, no podíamos- explico James dejando las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en una mesa cerca de la escalera.

-Yo fui a despedir a mis padres a la estación de tren, no tuve tiempo- dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh bueno, pudimos beber alcohol Muggle, saben- dijo Helen señalando el pequeño bar que tenia el padre de su amiga en la sala.

-Hablando de alcohol, Peter, por que no traes ninguna botella?- pregunto Sirius mirando a su amigo quitarse el enorme abrigo que traía.

-Bueno, es que conseguí otra cosa, mas barata y practica- dijo Peter dejando su saco junto a los de los otros.

-No compraste el whiskey?

-Peter!- se quejaron James y Sirius.

-No, pero miren chicos, me los vendió un hombre en el Caldero Chorreante, miren- Peter saco una pequeña bolsita con lo que parecían ser capsulas de gel Muggle.

-Pastillas?- pregunto Remus.

-Cambiaste nuestro Whiskey de fuego por medicamento Muggle!- exclamo James molesto.

-No, no, no, no son medicamentos Muggles- se apresuro a decir Peter- me dijo que era whiskey comprimido.

-Que?- preguntaron los otros cinco acercándose un poco mas.

-Si, me… me dijo que cada pastilla alcanzaba para tres litros de agua, fue una ganga!- exclamo Peter, James tomo las pastillas para estudiarlas mas de cerca.

-Wormtail, te juro que si no es whiskey de fuego…

-Hay que comprobarlo- interrumpió Remus la amenaza de Sirius.

-Traeré el agua- todos se pusieron mas cómodos en la sala mientras Lily traía una enorme jarra para probar las pastillas, Helen le ayudo rápidamente con los vasos.

-Yo primero-dijo Sirius acercándose a la pequeña mesa que seria su barra al tiempo que sacaba la varita- te juro que si no sabe a whiskey en cuanto toque mi lengua voy a hechizarte Wormtail- aseguro apuntando al chico con su varita, el muchacho trago saliva pesadamente. Sirius dio un pequeño trago a su bebida y todos esperaron en silencio esperando que un rayo de luz dejara la varita del Animago y le diera directo al pequeño Gryffindor.

-Y bien?- pregunto James a su amigo.

-Pues, si sabe a whiskey de fuego- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros antes de darle otro trago a su bebida. Remus y James se miraron y se encogieron de hombros también.

-Pues que comience la fiesta- dijo James sirviéndoles un vaso a cada quien. Lo que ninguno de los seis sabia, era que su pequeña y tranquila velada se volvería mas salvaje gracias a las pastillas del concentrado de whiskey, ya que el hombre que le había vendido eso a Peter había omitido otro montón de ingredientes que contenía cada capsula.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Helen despertó poco a poco al notar algo pegajoso y asqueroso en su mano. Se removió incomoda y entre abrió los ojos para mirar su mano, en efecto, tenia los dedos embarrados de una cosa gelatinosa color café. Miro hacia el suelo y vio un sartén lleno de dicha cosa asquerosa, ni siquiera quiso averiguar que era. Comenzó a limpiarse la mano con la cobija con la que se tapaba en ese momento, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su entorno.

-Por Merlín- susurro mirando las paredes manchadas de lo que parecía ser carne molida con salsa de tomate, otro poco de gelatina y la cosa asquerosa y café de la que se había ensuciado. Miro el sillón en el que se encontraba recostada, era el de tres plazas, pero ella estaba encogida debido a que había otra persona a su lado, solo que esa persona no estaba cubierta con la cobija.

Levanto su mano para mover el cojín que usaba de almohada, pero se encontró con que tenia un pie a su lado, llevaba puesto un calcetín de los colores del arcoíris y con deditos, de esos que parecían guantes para pies, pero al parecer le quedaban chicos al que los usaba. Levanto un poco la cabeza para ver a Remus a su lado, su cabeza del lado contrario del sillón y con media pierna sobre ella, el chico tenia espaguetis en el cabello y una mejilla manchada con lo que parecía ser refresco de naranja seco.

-Remus. Remus despierta, muévete- el licántropo simplemente hizo un sonido con la garganta, se removió un poco bajando la pierna de encima de Helen y después volvió a dormir.

Helen se quito la cobija de encima y tapo a Remus un poco al ver que el chico solo llevaba puestos unos bóxers color azul, pero al destaparse ella un repentino aire frio la lleno por completo, ella también estaba en ropa interior. No recordaba haberse quitado la ropa, solo esperaba que Remus y ella no lo hubiesen hecho juntos. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza y tomo una playera del suelo, aparentemente era la que Sirius había llevado esa noche, así que se tranquilizo al saber que Remus y ella no habían sido los únicos.

-Maldición, eso solo lo empeora todo- murmuro después de pensarlo bien. Se puso la playera que apenas si le llegaba a tapar todo lo necesariamente tapable. Miro la mesa de centro de la madre de Lily, estaba hecha un desastre, había vasos y sartenes, cada uno mas sucio que el anterior. No recordaba haberse puesto a cocinar, y mucho menos de la forma Muggle para necesitar usar sartenes. Tomo los zapatos mas cercanos, unas sandalias que parecían pertenecer a Lily, y se las puso para no pisar tanta asquerosidad por el piso. Camino hacia el otro sillón para buscar su ropa, pero se encontró con otra sorpresa.

-Peter- susurro al ver al chico recostado en el sillón de dos piezas, estaba completamente desnudo, gracias a todos los Dioses estaba boca abajo. Tenia escrito en la espalda con lápiz labial rojo _"Me gustan los chicos"_ y una flecha apuntando hacia su trasero- por todos los Dioses!- exclamo cuando Peter se giro y le dedico todo un espectáculo a Helen. La chica giro la cabeza un momento, pero no pudo evitar mirar y sorprenderse por lo que vio.

-No es verdad, cierto?- escucho una voz llamarla desde el sillón de una plaza.

-Alice?- pregunto al ver a su amiga hecha bolita y abrazando una cobija, no recordaba cuando había llegado su amiga Gryffindor, de hecho no recordaba nada después del tercer vaso de whiskey. Su amiga tenia el cabello lleno de harina y la blusa rosa que llevaba bañada en salsa de tomate seca- que no es verdad?

-Que todos la tiene del mismo tamaño al momento de la acción- le dijo antes de volver a acomodarse en el sillón para dormir, Helen sabia que su amiga solo había tenido un novio, Frank Longbottom, y solo con él había estado, así que no tenia experiencia con las partes íntimas de ningún otro hombre.

-No, no es verdad. Pobre Peter- dijo Helen soltando un suspiro. Después de cubrir a Peter con otra cobija, se dirigió hacia la entrada. La puerta tenia que estar cerrada, fue lo primero en lo que pensó Lily al iniciar la fiesta, no fuera que a alguien se le ocurriera salirse y descontrolarse cuando había Muggles a todo alrededor. Casi se cae al tropezarse con un cuerpo que estaba medio escondido bajo la mesa- Frank?

-Mmmmprff- murmuro el bulto de sabanas sucias debajo de la mesa, estaba segura de que ese era Frank Longbottom, conocía esos horribles calcetines grises con azul en donde fuera, era los calcetines favoritos de Frank. Helen negó con la cabeza antes de seguir su recorrido, como era posible que no recordara cuando habían llegado Alice y Frank, que demonios había pasado la noche anterior?

Después de asegurarse de que la puerta estuviese cerrada, Helen subió las escaleras para buscar a Lily, no estaba en la planta baja así que debía estar cómodamente en su cama la muy desconsiderada. La había dejado compartir un sofá con Remus! Tan siquiera les hubiese dado un colchón inflable. Llego frente a la habitación de su amiga y toco levemente.

-Lils?- abrió la puerta lentamente e inspecciono la oscura habitación- Lily, estas aquí?- abrió la puerta un poco mas y a luz del pasillo ilumino la habitación, alguien se removió en la cama y Helen pensó que era su amiga, pero al terminar de abrir la puerta, la negra cabellera de Petunia, completamente despeinada y llena de lo que parecía ser polvo para gelatina, apareció, seguida muy de cerca por una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

-MALDITOS FENOMENOS DROGADICTOS! ME LAS VAN A PAGA…

-Aaaaahhh!- con un grito, Helen cerro la puerta y volvió a cerrarla con un encantamiento. La chica Muggle estaba llena de harina, cinta adhesiva y un poco de espagueti en el cabello. Como habían logrado encerrar ahí a la hermana de Lily? Cuando había llegado la hermana de Lily? Por Merlín que no se acordaba de nada! Suspiro fuertemente y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Lily le había dicho que la habitación de sus padres estaba prohibida, así que tal vez estaba en la habitación de su hermana, pero no quería arriesgase a otro susto como ese.

Helen bajo a la cocina para ver si había quedado algo comestible, se detuvo antes de entrar ya que había una cortina de espaguetis que tapaban la entrada a la cocina, ya nada de lo que había en la casa la sorprendía, con todo el cuidado y con el menor contacto que pudo, separo los espaguetis para poder pasar. Se encontró con Remus que desayunaba un poco de cereal con leche, comía de una enorme olla exprés y con un cucharon de madera.

-Buenos días- le dijo, Remus simplemente movió al cabeza como respuesta- tienes idea de lo que sucedió anoche?

-No, solo recuerdo a Lily retando a Sirius a cocinar como Muggle, o algo así, nunca debió hacerlo- Helen soltó una risa antes de dirigirse al refrigerador. En realidad no quedaba mucho para comer, un par de huevos, algo de queso y salchichas, pero se conformo con el agua. Tomo la botella y cerro el refrigerador, estaba por ir a hacerle compañía a Remus pero el calendario pegado en la puerta de la nevera la detuvo. Miro la fecha marcada con rojo y un _"Regresa Mamá"_ escrito con letras grandes junto al día.

-Rem, que día es hoy?- pregunto Helen sin dejar de mirar la fecha indicada.

-13, por que?- respondió el licántropo con la boca llena de cereal.

-Creo que los padres de Lily llegan hoy- dijo mirando de nuevo el calendario en el refrigerador.

-Es en serio?- pregunto Remus algo asustado mirando el desastre de casa que habían dejado.

-Si, aunque no creo que sea, Lily no nos habría invitado de saber que su madre llegaba hoy, no crees?- dijo Helen, Remus se limito a asentir, tal vez tenia razón- de todos modos se lo recordare.

-Puedes ver si están Sirius y James arriba, no los vi por la casa, ya me preocuparon- dijo Remus antes de meterse otra cucharada de cereal a la boca.

-Por favor, si ese par podía llegar de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts arrastrándose completamente ebrios- le dijo Helen con un ademan de la mano.

-Si, pero en Hogsmeade no hay Muggles, mucho menos policías- respondió Remus con una sonrisa.

-Buen punto, me fijare- dijo Helen antes de subir las escaleras. Todo centímetro de la casa de los Evans era un desastre. Ya fuera sucio por comida, por bebidas, o simplemente lleno de papel o vasos o sartenes. Helen reviso el cuarto de Petunia, estaba sorprendentemente intacto, se apresuró a revisar la habitación de los padres de Lily, ya comenzaba a preocuparse por su amiga, tal vez Sirius y James a habían sacado de la casa y había terminado arrestada junto con ellos- Lily, estas aquí? Por… Merlín…

La habitación era un completo desastre, todos los cojines de adorno de la cama estaban sucios y tirados por el suelo. Los cuadros de las paredes estaban chuecos y a punto de caer, las cortinas estaban rotas y medio caídas, parecía que un huracán de comida había pasado por ahí.

Se acerco a la cama donde Lily dormía plácidamente con James a su lado. Ambos estaban en ropa interior, no quiso ni imaginar lo que había pasado ahí esa noche. El bra verde de Lily tenia manchas de gelatina por todos lados al igual que su cuello y pecho, era lo único que se veía ya que estaba cubierta por una cobija. James, bueno su cabello era mas desastroso que nunca, combinado su desorden natural con espaguetis y gravy, también el rostro del chico estaba manchado con gravy seco y unos espaguetis estaban enredados en sus gafas. Helen sofoco una risa al ver los cristales de los lentes de James, estaban completamente llenos de besos color rojo, el mismo labial que Lily llevaba en ese momento, todo corrido por cierto.

-Lily, despierta- susurro para no despertar a James.

-Déjame, James- dijo con voz adormilada la pelirroja removiéndose incomoda entre los brazos de su novio.

-No es James, soy yo, Helen- dijo la chica moviendo a su amiga ligeramente para que despertara.

-Perra, loca- murmuro la chica.

-Si, claro- dijo Helen, no le sorprendía, Lily siempre le decía que era demasiado perra con todo el mundo, y lo de loca… bueno eso ya venia incluido en el grupo de amigos.

-Solo busca a Sirius cuando tiene ganas de...

-Cierto! Ya, no ventiles mis verdades, amiga- dijo Helen con una risita nerviosa, los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, suspiro negando con la cabeza antes de continuar- Lily, tus padres llegan hoy?

-Mañana- siguió con voz adormilada Lily.

-Hoy es 13, no?

-Mañana- dijo Lily girándose para esconder su rostro en el pecho de James.

-Bien, de acuerdo, te dejo dormir- Helen se alejo de la cama cuando James se removía y abrazaba mas fuerte a Lily y le pasaba una pierna por encima, se dio cuenta que el chico solo llevaba unos bóxers rojos que se estaban cayendo dejando una linda vista de su trasero. Helen soltó una risa antes de girarse negando con la cabeza, estaba por salir pero algo mas llamo su atención.

Sirius estaba en el suelo a los pies de la cama matrimonial, estirado a plenitud entre un montón de cojines, solo vestía unos bóxers negros que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, nada que Helen no hubiese visto antes, sorpresivamente aun tenia puesto sus tenis. Helen se acerco un poco mas para mirar lo que el chico tenia en la frente, era un papelito _Post-it_ que tenia escrito "Virgen" con plumón negro.

-Por favor, si tu eres virgen yo soy una jodida monja- dijo antes de tomar el papel y hacerlo bolita. Miro al lado de Sirius la caja de maquillaje de la señora Evans, un labial rojo, que era el que seguramente Lily había usado para llenar de besos los lentes de James, estaba en el piso junto a Sirius. Helen sonrió traviesamente y tomo el labial, se inclino contra el chico de cabello negro y le pinto la boca- oh, que bien se te ve ese color Padfoot.

-Mmmprrffhhlen- la chica sonrió, no sabia si había intentado decir Helen en sus sueños o si sabia que la chica le había hecho una broma, pero no le importo. Lo único por lo que estaba feliz era por que ella había amanecido en el sillón del piso de abajo y Sirius en la habitación en la planta alta, eso le daba mas esperanza de que nada entre ellos dos había pasado, por que cuando ella y Sirius se juntaban ebrios… uno de los dos saldría embarazado. Helen bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no pisar ninguno de los utensilios de cocina y fue con Remus. El licántropo ya había dejado la olla exprés y comía cereal con la mano directo de la caja.

-Están arriba. James, Lily y Sirius- le dijo, Remus asintió con la cabeza aliviado, Helen se puso a comer cereal junto con él- Remus, debemos investigar que paso ayer.

-Creo que ahí tendremos la respuesta-le respondió Remus señalando con la cabeza 5 cámaras fotográficas desechables, eran las que los padres de Lily habían comprado para el viaje y habían olvidado- están llenas, tal vez tomamos fotos de lo sucedido.

-Pues es lo mejor que tenemos- dijo Helen tomando una de las cámaras para examinarlas.

-Hola chicos- la voz de Frank los hizo girarse hacia la cortina de espaguetis.

-Ya se van?- preguntó Remus, Alice y Frank se habían puesto su ropa pero seguían todos sucios, bien sabían que no debían intentar hacer nada de magia cuando no podían concentrarse, y con la resaca que tenían todos era mejor dejar las varitas a un lado.

-Si, tenemos que aprovechar que mis padres no están en casa- dijo Alice provocando que Remus y Helen les sonrieran pícaramente, Alice se sonrojo de inmediato- me refiero a que… es decir… él va a …

-Solo me daré un baño para que mis padres no me vean así.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Remus antes de meterse otro puñado de cereal a la boca.

-Lo tallas bien, Alice- dijo Helen soltando una risita, la chica sonrió aun sonrojada antes de despedirse con la mano y salir rápidamente del lugar. Frank, sin dejar de sonreír, los miro con ojos entrecerrados un momento antes de seguirla. Helen y Remus rieron y volvieron a concentrarse en el cereal.

-Nunca, jamás volveremos a mandar a Peter a comprar las bebidas.

-Bien dicho- rio Helen, se quedaron platicando tranquilamente esperando que los otros despertaran.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Que silenciosa esta la casa- dijo el señor Evans terminando de bajar sus cosas del taxi.

-Bueno, deben de estar arreglando todo, les dije que hoy tenía una importante reunión con unos clientes, vendrán a ver mis diseños de cortinas- dijo la señora Evans ayudándole a su marido para que pudiera pagar el taxi.

-Si, tienes razón. Niñas! Lily, Tuney! Ya estamos de vuelta!- exclamo el señor Evans llevando sus maletas hacia la entrada. Los señores Evans abrieron la puerta de su casa y…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Que fue lo que te dijo Helen, cariño?- pregunto James a su pelirroja antes de besarla dulcemente en los labios.

-Creo que dijo que…

-Aaaaahhhh! Lily Evans! Que diablos le paso a mi casa!

-MI MADRE!- grito Lily despertando de golpe, James, acostado a su lado, cayo de la cama al intentar ponerse de pie rápidamente. Lily se puso rápidamente una bata que encontró en el suelo, mientras Sirius y James salían de la habitación corriendo como poseídos.

-Llamare a la policía!- al escuchar eso, Remus y Helen se miraron asustados.

-Hel, vámonos!- Remus abrió la cortina y salto por la ventana, ya no importaba si estaban solo en bóxers y calcetines, tenían que salir de ahí. Remus se lanzo hacia el jardín y luego se levanto rápidamente para ayudar a Helen a bajar, la chica seguía vistiendo solo la playera de Sirius y unas sandalias- rápido! Rápido!

La puerta trasera se escucho y vieron a Peter correr hacia la calle gritando y con una cobija enredada al cuerpo. No les importo el frio, el licántropo tiro de la mano de la chica para correr tras Peter. Remus aun traía los calcetines de arcoíris, pero la nieve le calaba los pies.

-Corran!- Remus y Helen se giraron para ver a James y Sirius correr detrás de ellos y al señor Evans llamando por teléfono a alguien desde en medio de la calle.

-Maldición, olvide mi camisa!- escucharon la voz de Sirius.

-Yo la traigo!- exclamo Helen.

-Vaya, Collier, que bien te miras.

-Sirius, ahora no!- exclamo James.

-Tenemos que aparecernos, rápido antes de que la policía nos encuentre- dijo Remus- busquemos un lugar donde no nos vean los Muggles.

-No… yo no…

-Todos a la casa de James- interrumpió Sirius a Peter.

-Pero… no puedo solo…

-No, yo me voy a casa, no quiero que la señora Potter me vea con ustedes en esta ropa- dijo Helen interrumpiendo también a Peter.

-Pero oigan… yo no tengo licen…

-Bien, nos vemos mañana, buena suerte Hel- dijo James sin restar atención a Wormtail.

-Muchachos… no me…

-Aquí hay un callejón!- exclamo Sirius interrumpiendo a Peter por cuarta vez, todos giraron al mismo tiempo y se metieron en el callejón, una rápida mirada ara asegurarse de que no hubiera Muggles por ahí y varios pops se escucharon.

-Chicos! Chicos! Oh, no me dejen! CHICOS!- grito Peter al verse solo en medio del callejón cubierto de nieve, soltó un suspiro y se abrazo a si mismo, un ligero pop se escucho a su lado y levanto la vista inmediatamente.

-Peter! Por los calzones de Merlín, que idiota eres!- exclamo Sirius antes de tomar a su amigo por el brazo y aparecerse con él de vuelta a la mansión Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien, se supone que esto debía ser un One-Shot.. pero si quieren ver las fotografías de lo que sucedió esa noche.. déjenme Reviews y lo subiré..!=D También planeo hacer la Navidad con los Potter de la que hablan Remus y Lily al inicio.. déjenme saber si también kieren eso..xD espero comentarios..!


	2. What Happened Yesterday

Al fin.. después de mucho esperar aki tienen… las fotografías de lo ke sucedió la noche de fiesta en casa de Lily..!=D espero les gusten y me dejen Revieww.:! lean lo ultimo y díganme si kieren también esas escenitaass..xD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**What Happened Yesterday..!**

Llevaba apenas dos horas limpiando, su padre había tenido que ir a posponer la cita de su madre con unos clientes y Petunia había huido de casa en cuanto había podido, no sin antes insultar a Lily con todos y cada uno de los sobrenombres que se le ocurrieron y un sinfín de palabras que, si bien no eran malas palabras, eran bastante ofensivas. Solo se detuvo cuando sus padres le dijeron que había sido suficiente, Lily había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo.

Ahora, la pelirroja se encontraba aseando la casa, llevaba un overol de mezclilla algo roto y una blusa azul completamente sucia, además de una pañoleta amarrada en la cabeza. Su madre la ayudaba poco, se concentraba mas en su habitación, pero Lily tenia que limpiar la cocina, sala, comedor, escaleras y de mas, ni siquiera quería mirar el baño. Suspiro y miro a su madre pelearse con unas sabanas para desenredar sus cortinas, después siguió barriendo perezosamente hasta que el timbre de la perta llamo su atención. Se apresuro a abrir antes de que su madre la regañara de nuevo.

-Chicos!- dijo Lily al ver a James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Helen de pie, todos ya limpios y con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro- que hacen aquí?

-No creíste que te dejaríamos sola con el gran problema, o si?- pregunto Helen sonriéndole. Lily también sonrió y los invito a pasar.

-Lily, quien es?- vino una voz desde la sala, pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiese responder, James se adelanto y entro en la sala rápidamente.

-Señora Evans- dijo llamando la atención de la mujer, quien movía los muebles para dejarlos todos en una de las esquinas. Las señora Evans alzo las cejas sorprendida al ver a los cinco magos que acababan de entrar a su sala- queríamos decirle que lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido, no supimos que fue lo que paso anoche, tal vez las bebidas que compramos estaban alteradas, pero quiero que sepa que estamos muy arrepentidos y que queremos ayudar a limpiar todo el desastre que dejamos- la señora Evans miro a James con una ceja alzada, como estudiándolo, después su expresión se relajo, solo un poco.

-De acuerdo, les creo, pero como le dije a Lily, el castigo será limpiar todo sin magia- los chicos detrás de James ahogaron un grito, sin magia tardarían años en sacar toda la comida de los muebles y paredes.

-Esta bien señora Evans- dijo James haciendo que los otros cuatro lo miraran incrédulos- limpiaremos todo sin magia si eso hace que nos perdone.

-Muy bien, pero deben entender que, después de este… desastre que provocaron, mi confianza se ha visto dañada, quiero sus varitas, aquí por favor- dijo abriendo un pequeño cajón en uno de los muebles de la sala, dentro ya estaba la varita de Lily. Los ojos de Sirius, Peter, Helen y Remus se abrieron a mas no poder, pero James, con un gran y profundo suspiro, saco su varita y la metió en el cajón junto a la de Lily.

-Demonios- susurro Helen antes de sacar su propia varita y dejarla también, Remus la siguió y Peter miro a todos confundido antes de depositar su pequeña varita también.

-Padfoot- dijo James alzando las cejas hacia su amigo.

-Oh, por favor!

-Pon tu bendita varita en el cajón!- exclamo James. Sirius bufo fuertemente antes de sacar su varita y, muy lentamente, demasiado lentamente mejor dicho, la puso junto a todas las demás.

-Bien, muchas gracias, ahora, a limpiar- dijo la señora Evans.

Los chicos se separaron en parejas, Lily y James se encargaron de la sala, Remus y Helen de la cocina y Peter y Sirius de las escaleras y el recibidor. Después de casi medio día de trabajo lograron que las habitaciones se vieran decentes, la señora Potter había ido a tomar el te para disculparse también. Le aseguro a la señora Evans que James y Sirius recibirían su merecido castigo por haber hecho ese desastre. Ambos chicos compartieron una mirada antes de rodar los ojos, sabían que la señora Potter era demasiado blanda como para castigarlos, solo esperaban que no le mencionara nada al señor Potter.

Después de un exhaustivo día de trabajo, y de que la señora Potter se encargara de las manchas que los chicos no pudieron sacar de la forma Muggle, los chicos se tiraron por toda la sala muertos de cansancio. La señora Evans parecía haberse calmado de su enojo y les había llevado un poco de chocolate caliente, estaba nevando fuertemente afuera y la casa, a pesar de que la chimenea estaba encendida, estaba bastante fría.

-Creo que es hora de retirarnos- dijo la señora Potter revisando el reloj encima de la chimenea una vez que todos acabaron el chocolate, en el caso de Remus, tres tazas.

-Pero no pueden irse aun, la tormenta esta bastante pesada- dijo la señora Evans señalando la ventana.

-Oh no se preocupe, solo necesitamos unos segundos afuera para aparecernos- explico la señora Potter poniéndose de pie.

-Aparecerse?- repitió la señora Evans mirando a Lily, todos los chicos se pusieron de pie y agradecieron a la señora Evans por el chocolate. Las señoras se quedaron un momento en la sala para terminar de despedirse mientras los chicos se dirigieron a la salida.

-Bueno, yo me llevo esto, nos reuniremos en casa de James para verlas una vez que las tenga, de acuerdo?- dijo Remus tomando las cámaras desechables que habían escondido de la señora Evans, todos asintieron, menos Lily.

-No creo que mis padres me dejen salir de casa por mucho, mucho tiempo- dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro.

-Ay Evans, acaso no eres bruja o que?- le pregunto Sirius rodando los ojos- para que crees que sirve tu licencia de aparición?

-No para burlar a mis padres solo por que son Muggles- lo reprendió Lily.

-Cariño, no necesitan ser Muggles, yo lo hago con mis padres todo el tiempo y son sangre pura!- dijo James ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su novia.

-Bueno Lils, si quieres ser buena hija y quedarte encerrada obedeciendo a mamá, entonces esta bien, pero yo si quiero ver que hay en esas fotos- dijo Helen terminando de ponerse su abrigo, Peter y Remus asintieron apoyándola y Lily se mordió el labio.

-Nos vemos en dos días en casa de James- dijo Remus antes de abrir la puerta.

-Dos días?- exclamaron James, Sirius y Helen.

-No quiero esperar tanto para saber que tipo de locuras hicimos! Que tal y necesito tomarme una poción para… para… oh por Merlín no quiero pensar en eso- dijo Helen comenzando a ponerse histérica, la chica salió rápidamente de la casa sin siquiera despedirse.

-Estas fotos Muggles tardan en estar listas, nos vemos Lils- dijo Remus y le hizo una señal a Peter, él lo llevaría a su casa, el pequeño chico se despidió con la mano antes de seguir al licántropo.

-Pues que mas da, dos días serán- dio James acercándose para besar a su novia.

-Piénsalo pelirroja, yo se que quieres saber la clase de cochinadas que hiciste con mi hermano. Quien sabe y la que necesite la poción anticonceptiva seas t…

-Cállate Padfoot!- exclamaron Lily y James, Sirius soltó una carcajada antes de salir corriendo para esquivar el golpe que le soltó James.

-Nos vemos pasado mañana, si?- dijo James, Lily suspiro antes de sonreír, de verdad quería saber que había pasado esa noche, y si para descubrirlo tenia que escaparse del castigo para ir a la mansión Potter, entonces eso haría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dos largos y tormentosos días después, Remus tuvo en sus manos las fotografías de esa noche loca. No había abierto el paquete de fotografías, esperaría a que todos estuviesen en casa de James.

-Mamá, voy a la casa de James, nos invito a almorzar, vuelvo a la 7- dijo Remus entrando en la cocina. Su madre estaba en la estufa con un mandil bordado puesto y batiendo una enorme olla que olía a chocolate

-Bien cariño, pero llega temprano que hare tu postre favorito- dijo la mujer de ojos amables, Remus se acerco hipnotizado por el olor y de no ser por la palmada que le dio su madre habría metido la nariz entera en la olla.

-Claro mamá, adiós- Remus no les había dicho nada a sus padres sobre el incidente en la casa de Lily, no habían estado ese fin de semana así que no sospecharon nada inusual. El licántropo salió rápidamente de su casa apretando el paquete de fotografías contra su pecho- oh, que tan malo puede ser.

Murmuro antes de aparecerse en el jardín de los Potter, el único lugar de la mansión designado para la aparición, camino rápidamente hacia la puerta principal y toco dos veces, la puerta no tardo ni medio segundo en abrirse y un pequeño elfo domestico le dio la bienvenida y lo llevo a la habitación de su amigo. En cuanto el licántropo abrió la puerta se vio acorralado por una histéricamente loca Helen.

-Remus! Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus, ábrelas! Ábrelas ya!- gritaba la chica mientras lo sacudía buscando las fotografías por todo el cuerpo de Remus.

-Ya, ya, ya déjame! Basta!- dijo Remus soltando manotazos para quitarse a Helen de encima, pero la chica parecía pulpo, no fue sino hasta que James la tomo por la cintura y la alejo del licántropo que lo dejo en paz. Remus saco el paquete de fotografías de entre su abrigo y lo señalo- no lo abriremos si no estamos todos, de acuerdo?- James asintió y Helen hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos- y hablando de todos, en donde están?

-Sirius fue por Peter, y Lily…

-Es demasiado buena niña como para escapar de…

-Señorito James, llego la señorita Lily- dijo uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión Potter escoltando a la pelirroja hacia la habitación.

-Gracias Beasty, y no me digas señorito- dijo James estirando la mano para hacer pasar a su novia.

-Si señorito James- dijo la elfina haciendo una reverencia antes de desaparecer, James rodo los ojos antes de besar a su pelirroja.

-Insisto, esa elfina es sorda.

-Vaya, Evans, si viniste- exclamo Sirius entrando en la habitación junto con Peter.

-Si, la curiosidad me corroe por dentro Paddy- respondió la chica abrazando a James.

-Y bien? Ya están las fotos?- pregunto Peter corriendo a los sillones que James tenia en su habitación y lanzándose en uno de ellos, un segundo después llego Sirius y lo aparto del sillón tirándolo al piso para posteriormente ocupar el lugar. Remus se sentó junto a Sirius y Helen del otro lado del licántropo, James se sentó en el sillón de una plaza y Lily se acomodo sobre su regazo, Peter se quedo en el suelo sin atreverse a mover a nadie de lugar.

-Bien, vamos a abrirlo- dijo Remus poniendo el paquete en la mesita de centro, todos se inclinaron conteniendo la respiración mientras Remus rasgaba el papel y sacaba las fotos. Lentamente tomo la primera fotografía y la levanto para que todos la pudieran ver, se escucho un jadeo general.

-Si esta linda- dijo Helen unos segundos después, y si, era un retrato perfecto de los seis, junto con Frank y Alice, estaban abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara.

-Alice y Frank llegaron cuando aun estábamos algo sobrios- dijo Remus pasando la foto, y entonces todos dejaron salir un grito de horror.

-Oh por Dios!- exclamo Lily cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Era una foto de Peter, había sido tomada desde debajo de la mesita de centro de la sala de Lily, era puro cristal, así que se veía el rostro de Peter aplastado contra el cristal y Sirius reía detrás de él, aparentemente era el que lo empujaba.

-No se que encontré gracioso en eso, pero supongo que lo disfrute- dijo Sirius tomando la foto para examinarla mas de cerca. Siguieron pasando las fotografías, en una Frank estaba sentado en el sillón de una plaza con las piernas cruzadas sobre la espalda de Peter, quien funcionaba como banquito.

-Es eso una gallina?- pregunto Helen mirando otra foto. En efecto, ahí estaba una gallina a mitad de la sala de Lily, de donde había salido, era un misterio. En la siguiente foto todos miraron a Frank intentando hacer que la gallina volara, la siguiente se gano una carcajada general, ya que la gallina se había girado y aparentemente atacaba al muchacho a picotazos.

-Bueno, se lo merece- dijo Lily sonriendo. Siguieron mirando fotografías, no estaban tan mal como pensaban, pero era solo el inicio. En una fotografía estaba Alice sirviendo montones de vasos con el whiskey que había llevado Peter, toda la mesa del comedor estaba repleta de vasos.

-Ya no cabe duda, todos entramos en un coma etílico esa noche y por eso no podemos recordar nada- dijo Helen, todos asintieron, eso era demasiado solo para ellos ocho. Después de unas cuantas fotografías en las que salían brindando, se vio uno de los horrores que Lily esperaba descubrir, ya que era el que mas problemas le había causado.

-Dios, la cocina- dijo Lily mirando otra foto Sirius y James estaban frente a la estufa, el primero mezclando lo que parecía ser carne molida con salsa de tomate y James jugaba con unos espaguetis recién sacados del agua hirviendo.

-Es por eso que tenia las marcas rojas en mi cabeza!-exclamo Peter señalando otra foto. James le había puesto una peluca de espaguetis hirviendo en la cabeza y se reía fuertemente, la cara de Peter en la foto no tenia precio, era entre una sonrisa y un grito horrorizado.

-Bueno, eso explica los espaguetis- dijo Remus señalando otra foto, todos se acercaron y vieron como Alice y Lily ponían espaguetis bien acomodados sobre un cordón que habían pegado atravesando la puerta de la cocina.

-Por Merlín, ya veo por que termino todo hecho un desastre- dijo Helen al ver en otra foto a ella misma y a James encender la licuadora llena con la carne molida con salsa de tomate, los dos reían como bobos mientras se cubrían de la comida que lanzaba el aparato hacia todos lados. En otra foto vieron a Sirius imitar a la licuadora, tenia dos vasos gigantes en las manos y parecía dar vueltas sobre si mismo lanzando carne hacia todos lados.

-Es una gelatina gigante!- exclamo Peter y todos se acercaron a ver, la foto mostraba a Sirius y Helen saltando sobre una enorme gelatina de fresa en medio de la sala, James estaba tras ellos con su varita apuntando hacia el postre gigantesco. En la siguiente foto Sirius y Helen estaban en el piso y James aparecía cubierto de gelatina de fresa, aparentemente había explotado y toda la sala estaba asquerosa.

Siguió otra serie de fotos en las que todos aparecían cubiertos de comida, o carne molida, o espaguetis, o gelatina. En una imagen salía Frank comiendo lo que parecía ser frituras, la bolsa tenia un hoyo en la parte de abajo e iba dejado un rastro de friuras por donde caminaba, Peter iba detrás de él comiéndose las frituras que caían al suelo. En otra de las fotos Sirius mostraba su creación a la cámara, tenía un enorme sartén con una cosa café que se veía asquerosa.

-Parece que es gravy, bastante quemado- dijo Lily al ver lo espesa que era la mezcla que Sirius mostraba en la foto. En otra imagen salía Frank, desmayado boca abajo en un sillón, James y Sirius cubrían su trasero con el gravy haciéndolo lucir como un voluptuoso pastel de chocolate.

-Oh por Dios! Díganme que Peter intento comerlo!- exclamo Sirius buscando entre las fotos, pero no encontró nada parecido. Solo una foto de Alice y Lily intentando limpiar el trasero de Frank mientras este seguía desmayado. Otra foto mostraba a Sirius y James jugar un duelo con espátulas y el gravy quemado, y tomaban un pegoste de gravy y luego se los lanzaban entre ellos. Peter y Remus se cubrían bajo la mesa.

-Y esa asquerosidad fue la que me despertó- dijo Helen recordando su mano embadurnada del gravy esa mañana. Tomaron otra foto, era en la habitación de los padres de Lily. Los cojines de la cama y el cobertor estaban por todo el suelo mientras Lily, Helen y Alice brincaban sin cesar sobre esta. En otra foto aparecían James y Sirius enredando a Remus con el cobertor, el licántropo no parecía nada contento. En la siguiente foto Remus estaba envuelto cual oruga en seda con el cobertor, tenia cara de pocos amigos y James lo amenazaba con la gallina.

-Que le habrá pasado a la gallina?- pregunto Helen, todos se miraron entre si, habían limpiado toditita la casa y no habían visto ni una pluma, todos se encogieron de hombros y prosiguieron con las fotos. Tenían cosas mas importantes por las que preocuparse que por una gallina desaparecida.

-Por que me atacas con ese peluche?- exclamo Sirius al ver en otra foto a Remus golpeándolo con una enorme almohada de plumas color rosa.

-Creo que me vengaba- respondió Remus haciendo memoria- recuerdas la vez que fuimos al zoológico cuando teníamos 14?

-Oh, es una estupidez que quieras vengarte por algo que paso hace 3 años- dijo Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.

-Me abandonaste cuando me estaba atacando un flamingo!-exclamo el licántropo mirando molesto al Animago.

-No te abandone, ahí estaba a tu lado- dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido.

-Si, pero riéndote tanto que casi se te salen las amígdalas- le dijo Remus con ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno ya eso ya paso hace mucho, a ver la siguiente- dijo Sirius haciendo un ademan con la mano para quitarle importancia al comentario de Remus- oh, que asco- dijo Sirius lanzando la foto lejos de él, Peter la tomo y la miro, era Remus, abrazando un bote de basura y parecía luchar por no vomitar, Helen estaba a su lado intentando que tomara un shot de whiskey. Todos miraron a la chica con ojos entrecerrados.

-Que? Dicen que el mejor remedio para que no te de resaca es seguir bebiendo.

-Si, pero querías provocarme un coma etílico o algo por el estilo?-exclamo Remus lanzando la foto hacia el montón que ya habían visto.

-Ya, no seas exagerado, no es mi culpa que no aguantes nada- dijo Helen ofendida mientras tomaba otra foto.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, nos drogaron!- exclamo Remus con ojos entrecerrados, Helen lo ignoro olímpicamente mirando la otra foto.

-No puede ser!-grito Helen y todos corrieron a su lado- Peter, tu ombligo!

-Que tiene?- pregunto el chico levantándose su camisa para examinar el área- ah! mi ombligo!

Sirius, James y Remus soltaron una tremenda carcajada al ver la pequeña joya morada colgando del ombligo de su amigo. Lily disimulo su risa con tos y Helen se acerco a examinar de cerca la perforación. En la foto que había visto estaban ella, Alice y Lily luchando contra la barriga de Peter para que dejara perforar su ombligo, y al parecer lo habían logrado.

-Por Merlín, Peter, como diablos te bañas que no te diste cuenta de esa cosa?- pregunto James con mueca de asco.

-Me bañe muy rápido para volver a ayudar a Lily, y…y… luego dormí todo el día y.. y… hoy en la mañana no alcance.

-Este es uno de los aretes de Petunia- dijo Lily mirando el pendiente en el ombligo del chico.

-No creo que lo quiera de vuelta- dijo Sirius tirando del arete y provocando que Peter gritara.

-Sirius, cuidado!- lo regaño Lily- no te preocupes Pete, te lo quitaremos… erm… después.

El chico simplemente asintió y se cubrió el ombligo perforado. Muchas otras fotos pasaron, en todas salía al menos uno de ellos en el suelo y otro riéndose a carcajadas. Una mostraba a Remus dormido recargado en la pared pero sin soltar su vaso de bebida. Otra a Peter dormido sobre el sillón y a Sirius escribiéndole algo en la espalda. Una que los sorprendió fue en la que salía Lily empinándose una botella de lo que parecía ser vodka. Y otra que dio mucha risa fue cuando Sirius y James aparecían poniendo la mano de un profundamente dormido Frank en agua tibia.

-Me pregunto si se habrá echo- murmuro Sirius con una sonrisa. La siguiente foto aparecían las chicas sentadas en el sillón de tres plazas y con Frank, Sirius y James haciéndoles masaje en los pies, las tres muchachas estaban profundamente dormidas.

-Me debes un masaje- le susurro James a Lily en el oído, la chica sonrió poniéndose roja.

-Eh, pero es en los pies, Prongs, no abuses de la pelirro…

-Cierra el pico!- exclamo James lanzándole las fotos que ya y habían visto desparramándolas por toda la mesa.

-Miren, estamos jugando póker de prendas?- dijo Remus, la siguiente serie de fotos mostraba a cada uno quitándose la ropa una prenda a la vez, rodeaban la mesa del comedor con un montón de cartas sobre ella, aparentemente el que había perdido mas rápido había sido Peter, ya que en una de las de la mitad aparecía enredado en una sabana mientras se empinaba una botella. Otra foto mostraba como Sirius luchaba por quitarse los pantalones sin quitarse los zapatos primero. Lily lo ayudaba tirando de la tela pero, por el rostro de esfuerzo de la chica, no estaba dando resultado.

-A fuerzas te quitas los pantalones con los tenis puestos, siempre haces es…- todos miraron a Helen, Sirius con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa en el rostro- quiero decir… yo…

-Oh vamos, ya lo sabíamos- dijo James quitándole importancia.

-De verdad?- pregunto Helen.

-Claro, muchas veces cuando él dice que puso un hechizo silenciador en el dosel de su cama, no lo hace- respondió Remus mirando otra foto, Helen abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-Nuestros pobres y santos oídos sufren- dijo James burlonamente.

-Como que se quedan escuchando malditos pervertidos!- grito la chica.

-Cálmate Helen, nosotros ponemos un hechizo silenciador en cuanto hacen un poquito de ruido- dijo Remus pasándole otra foto, Helen no supo si eso la tranquilizaba, pero decidió distraerse con las fotos.

En una de las fotos se veía a Lily, solo vistiendo su ropa interior, estaba sobre la mesa a cuatro patas y con su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del de James, quien tenía la mirada y sonrisa mas bobas de la historia. En otra se veían a Lily, Helen y Alice poniendo billetes Muggle en el bóxer de Sirius. Otra que se gano una enorme carcajada por parte de Helen y una risa contenida por parte de Lily, era los cinco chicos mostrando sus músculos, todos ya en bóxers, Frank aun traía una playera y Peter una toalla enredada en la cintura. Sirius se veía realmente perfecto, James también tenia lo suyo, Remus, a pesar de ser muy delgado, se veía muy bien, Frank tenia ya una pequeña panza debido al alcohol, pero lo que mas risa daba era Peter, por mas buena gente que quisiera verse Lily al intentar no reírse, no podía.

-Ay no!- exclamo Helen mirando otra foto, era James dándole tremendo puñetazo a Remus en la mejilla, todos jadearon sorprendidos. En la siguiente mostraban a Remus poniéndose de pie y amenazar a James con la varita, se miraba furioso, Lily aparecía detrás intentando calmarlos y Alice estaba tras un sillón con ambas manos cubriendo su boca. La siguiente foto estaban los dos con sus varitas apuntándose mutuamente mientras Lily abrazaba a James para detenerlo. James y Remus compartieron una mirada preocupada, se habrían atacado estando completamente ebrios? Pero la siguiente foto respondió por ellos, ambos chicos reían bobamente y pasaban un brazo por los hombros del otro. Lily aparecía rodando los ojos.

-Por que te habré golpeado?- pregunto James mirando a Remus.

-No lo se, pero si no tienes buena excusa me debes un golpe, Potter- respondió Remus mirando la foto en la que lo estaban golpeando y casi pudo sentir como su quijada punzaba de dolor.

-Hel- murmuro Lily intentando que solo la chica escuchara, pero ante el hecho de que parecía que la pelirroja quería mantener una foto en secreto, los cuatro Merodeadores saltaron hacia ella.

-Que es, amor?- James con sus perfectos reflejos quitaron la fotografía de la mano de su novia antes de que Lily pudiese reaccionar. El chico emitió un silbido bajo al ver el la foto a Sirius y Helen en plena sesión de besos, pero no solo eso, Helen estaba tendida de espaldas sobre la alfombra con Sirius sobre ella, ambos en ropa interior y la chica tenia sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de Sirius, quien tenia sus manos puestas en lugares indecentes.

-Oye, puedo quedarme con est…

-Claro que no!- exclamo Helen tomando al foto y rompiéndola en pedacitos pequeñísimos. Sirius la miro haciendo un puchero pero después desvió su atención hacia otras fotos. La siguiente foto mostraba a Alice sostener una enorme botella de refresco de naranja mientras Lily vaciaba una botella de vodka en el poco refresco que quedaba. La otra foto estaba Alice vaciando el refresco con vodka en la boca de Remus mientras Lily le tapaba la nariz y James le sujetaba los brazos.

-Remus como sobreviviste esa noche?- pregunto Helen.

-Creo que algo tiene que ver que falte mucho para la luna llena- dijo James investigando otras fotos

-O tiene fuerza de mas, no estarás en celo, lobit…

-Cállate, Black!- Remus se lanzo sobre Sirius mientras el Animago soltaba una enorme carcajada, Helen rodo los ojos sonriendo.

-Oye, no sabia que tu hermana se había unido a la fiesta- dijo James mirando otra foto, Lily se acerco rápidamente. Petunia estaba ahí con cara de estar teniendo un ataque de pánico, Sirius y James la abrazaban uno de cada lado mientras que Alice le quitaba el bolso, aparentemente la habían capturado en cuanto había llegado de su cita con Vernon. En otra foto se veía como entre Helen y Remus comenzaban a quitarle el abrigo y los zapatos, Petunia no se movía para nada y parecía mirar fijamente la varita que Sirius sostenía descuidadamente en su mano.

-No me digas que la hechizamos!- exclamo Sirius emocionado buscando la siguiente foto. En la siguiente serie de fotos se dieron cuenta que no era necesario hechizar a Petunia para hacerla obedecer. En varias de las fotos James y Sirius salían riendo y con las varitas en sus manos apuntando a nada en particular, pero Petunia los miraba como si tuvieran armas de alto calibre y la obligaran a permanecer quieta y cooperativa.

En una foto Sirius y James habían sacado fuegos artificiales de sus varitas, Alice miraba asombrada como niña de 5 años, Helen danzaba entre las luces de colores y Petunia gritaba aterrada abrazándose de Remus, quien la miraba confundido. La siguiente fotografía, Remus y Petunia estaban en el suelo en un charco de soda de naranja, la chica se aferraba al licántropo como si fuera el único normal del grupo, lastima que se equivoco y en la siguiente foto pareció haberse dado cuenta.

-Dios santo, ya veo por que estaba tan molesta- dijo Lily cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. En la foto Petunia estaba atada a una de las sillas del comedor, de la varita de Remus salía un listón rojo con el cual ataba a la chica, Petunia se veía completamente furiosa y tenia a Peter aparentemente haciéndole un baile sensual en frente.

-No recuerdo eso- dijo Peter mirando la foto.

-Peter, nadie recuerda nada- le recordó Helen. Helen había comenzado a lanzar harina por todos lados como si estuviera nevando y justo después de esa foto, Petunia pareció revelarse, la siguiente foto era solo una nube de harina, después aparecieron Helen y Petunia en el suelo luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. En la siguiente foto Lily y Alice intentaban separarlas. Sirius, James y Frank aparecían en la siguiente foto lanzando chocolate líquido a las dos chicas que seguían luchando, Lily los miraba molesta y Remus lamia el suelo donde había caído chocolate.

-Te das cuenta de que el chocolate esta lleno de harina, Moony?- preguntó James con cara de asco mirando al licántropo.

-Remus, tu adicción al chocolate llego demasiado lejos- dijo Sirius poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Cállense- fue todo lo que dijo el licántropo comenzando a sonrojarse, después tomo otra foto. Helen había logrado someter a Petunia, quien estaba tendida en el suelo y con un pie de Helen sobre su estomago, la bruja tenia los brazos alzados celebrando su victoria.

-Ha! Nadie puede contra mi!- exclamo Helen orgullosa de haberle ganado a una Muggle histérica.

-Claro que no, quien puede contra tu fuerza bruta?- comento Sirius ganándose un golpe por parte de la chica. La siguiente foto mostraba a los cinco chicos llevando a Petunia, atada de manos y pies, escaleras arriba, iban en hilera y con Petunia sostenida por encima de sus cabezas, la chica se veía furiosa. La siguiente foto era de Petunia tendida en al cama de Lily y Alice intentando quitar las ataduras, pero se veía mas asustada por la histeria de la Muggle y no parecía atreverse a acercarse mucho.

La siguiente foto era de Peter haciendo ángeles en el suelo lleno de harina. Siguió una de Alice y Lily lanzándose por las escaleras en un trineo. En realidad se veía bastante linda, pero la siguiente mostraba como las dos habían aterrizado, con todo y trineo, encima de Frank. Y en la que seguía se veía al chico ponerse de pie a duras penas, sangraba por la boca pero no perdía su sonrisa boba, Lily y Alice estaban a su lado luciendo asustadas.

-Que esta tortura no terminara nunca?- pregunto Lily poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Solo faltan unas cuantas Lils- dijo Sirius tomando las ultimas fotografías. E una Frank aparecía enredado en una cobija y corriendo por la sala con Peter tras él intentando cubrirse con la cobija también.

-Deberíamos decirles a Frank y Alice?- pregunto Remus tomad la ora foto en la que Alice salía dormida profundamente hecha bolita en el sillón de una plaza, era bueno que estuviera tan chiquita, cabía perfectamente ahí.

-No, lo mejor será n perturbarlos con estas imágenes- respondió James mirando a Frank desmayado en el piso de la sala, seguía enredado en la sabana y había caído en un montón de latas de soda vacías.

Una de las ultimas fotografías hizo a James, Sirius y Remus soltar una carcajada y que Lily y Helen se giraran sonrojadas, mostraba a Peter desparramado en el sillón, completamente desnudo y babeando el cojín en el que se recargaba. Otra fotografía mostraba a Lily y Helen empujando a Frank debajo de la mesita de centro para que no estorbara en el camino. Remus salía en una de las ultimas, estaba bastante bien acomodado sobre el inodoro, estaba acostado sobre la taza con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y una almohada sobre su cabeza, era una posición bastante extraña pero el licántropo dormía pacíficamente.

-Sirius, acaso intentas preñar a James?- exclamo Helen, todos miraron la foto que señalaba y en efecto, ahí estaba James aparentemente desmayado y desparramado boca abajo sobre la cama de los padres de Lily, mientras Sirius, sonriendo burlonamente a la cámara, estaba sobre James con su "asunto" pegado al trasero de su mejor amigo. Detrás se veía a Helen riendo como poseída.

-Hombre! No puede ser que intentaras violarme!-grito James tomando la foto y sacudiéndola frente al rostro de Sirius.

-No intente hacerte nada! Me… me estaba… burlando!- respondió Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

-Estábamos en ropa interior!- grito James casi histérico.

-Habíamos jugado esa cosa de las prendas, recuerdas? Yo NO te desnude!-respondió el grito Sirius.

-James, cariño, escuche el verbo "desnudar" acaso?- dijo la voz de la señora Potter del otro lado de la puerta, Remus y Helen se apresuraron a lanzar los abrigos sobre las fotos.

-No, mamá- respondió James rápidamente.

-Bien, por que tienes chicas de visita y no debes decir esas cosas, recuérdalo- dijo la señora Potter haciendo que todos sonrieran, como adoraban a esa mujer.

-Si, mamá- volvió a decir James.

-Bien, compórtense niños.

-Si, señora Potter- respondieron todos.

-Muy bien- se escucharon los pasos de la mujer alejarse y respiraron tranquilos y quitaron los abrigos que cubrían las fotos para poder mirarlas desparramadas sobre la mesita de centro.

Los chicos se quedaron reflexionando sus acciones, Sirius y James no tuvieron mucho problema en superar sus locuras, Remus y Helen simplemente se resignaron a vivir con esas imágenes por siempre y, después de mucho hablar y convencerla de que para ser novia de James necesitaba estar así de loca, Lily suspiro y se dejo caer sobre la cama de James.

-Estas fotos deben ser quemadas y sus cenizas esparcidas en el rio Támesis- dijo Helen solemnemente.

-De acuerdo- dijeron todos en el mismo tono. Después de quedarse comentando sobre las fotografías unos cuantos minutos mas, todos procedieron a salir al jardín para encender una fogata con las fotos. Los chicos asaron un par de malvaviscos y los seis hicieron un voto secreto de nunca jamás mencionar esa loca noche. Y por supuesto hicieron prometer a Peter que no haría ninguna otra pendejez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como podrán darse cuenta sake mucha inspiración de las fotos perdidas de las películas de the Hangover..xD espero ke les haya gustado.. ahora solo falta la Navidad de los Potter/Evans yyy… si quieren puedo hacer esa visita al zoológico de Sirius, Remus y James.. se me acaban de ocurrir varias locuras ke un par de magos pueden hacer en un zoológico Muggle..xD dejen Reviews..!=D


End file.
